The Third Son Of Sparta
by pyroman315
Summary: What if there was a third son of Sparda who stopped Vergil and Dante from fighting, and Vergil from leaving?


Hey its me. I have decided to put my Sword Art Online story on indefinite hold because I have had severe decision problems lately on how it should go. Anyway here is a Devil May Cry Fanfic that a decided to create, I hope you all enjoy. And also before I forget from here on out my stories will be beta read by fanfiction members named QuazarBlader, and FallenAngelOfSlovakia, so you can thank them for the changes in my story's quality rates. However they are not beta reading this one, as I cannot contact them for some odd reason.

Dante and Vergil each roared as they swung their swords down heavily at each other. Their swords collided and they each were pushed back from the impact. They were panting, and sweating heavily as they each prepared to go back into the battle and cross blades yet again. They each leaped forward and roared as they swung their swords hard at each other trying to overwhelm the other's defense. However before their swords collided they were each blocked by a man with silver hair wielding two katanas. His swords intercepted their swords and halted them, mid-swing. There was a small shockwave that rippled in the air and kicked up the dirt and dust at the men's feet into the air. Dante and Vergil froze and they each examined this new man to see if he was a threat to them and if so, how dangerous he was. The man sighed as he examined the brothers. "So these are the proud and mighty sons of Sparda. Two squabbling boys who can't agree on how to proceed with their lives now that they have slain Mundus the demon king. Pathetic. You two can't even muster the willpower to truly fight each other like you mean it!" The man exclaimed sounding exasperated. "What do you mean can't muster the willpower to fight each other like we mean it? We are fighting to our full powers fight now! And who the fuck do you think you are coming into our fight and criticising us fuckhead?!" Demanded an erate Dante. The man looked calmly at Dante. "No, you two are not fighting like you truly mean it. If you were you would have caused a large deal of destruction and chaos. However the two of you have not even caused a single crack in this human pavement! This is not the strength you two used the other day when you defeated and killed Mundus! So no, you two are holding back. Maybe not actively but you sure as hell are mentally holding back! And for the question of who I am, I am not a 'Fuckhead' as you put it Dante. I am the eldest son of Sparda, and your older brother you two, Dominic."

Dante and Vergil looked at each other, stunned. Vergil looked at Dominic and narrowed his eyes. He said, suspicious, "What are you talking about? There are only two sons of Sparda, Dante and I." Dominic sighed and shook his head and looked at the brothers. "Deep down inside both of you know I am your brother. Your blood is reacting to me. There is no denying I am truly your brother." Dante narrowed his eyes, before asking, "If you are our brother then why didn't you help us defeat Mundus?" Dominic sighed yet again before answering, "I would have helped you defeat Mundus, however I was busy trying to prevent the demons from slaughtering all of the humans in the city. After all you both crashed Limbo and the World Of The Living together forcing the Demons and Humans into the same plane of existence. So I had to play the timeless role of the eldest brother and clean up my little brothers mess. Does that answer all of your questions?" Vergil however had one last question. "If you really are our brother like you say you are, why don't we remember you? Why weren't you around? Where were you all of this time?" Dominic replied, "You don't remember me because I left Father's household before either of you were born. I was in America, in New York City, taking care of all of the demons I could. I am sorry to say it, but I didn't really have time to stop fighting and holding the demons at bay and come to Britain to see my little brothers. I only came here to London to try to help the two of you try and defeat and kill Mundus. I knew that the situation would get bad fast here so I came to try and run damage control on the situation. I have to say, you two managed to make my damage control work useless with all of the destruction you two caused in your fight with Mundus." Dante blinked and shrugged. Vergil asked Dominic, "Do you support my choice? You think humans need to be guided by us don't you?" Dominic frowned and reached behind him and drew one of his katanas. He help the katana with both hands in front of him and focused. Slowly the blade began glowing with a bright white light, and Dominic disappeared. Vergil and Dante looked confused before Dominic reappeared with his sword through Vergil's chest. Kat screamed, and Dante shouted out, "Dominic, what do you think you are doing!?" Dominic frowned more and he said in a low, deadly voice, "Mundus, leave my brother's body. By the Holy Light of the Seinaru tenshi no hikari", I command you, begone foul demon! Depart from my brother's soul and be cleansed by the light! Suddenly Mundus was heard screaming and light poured out of Vergil's eyes, and mouth. The light disappeared and Vergil collapsed to his knees. Vergil caught himself before he hit the ground completely, and he looked around. "What did you do to me, brother?" Dominic looked down at Vergil and replied, "I cleansed your soul of Mundus' presence. Some of his foul energy an his soul managed to creep within your body when you fought Mundus within Mundus' demonic body. You should be fine now. His presence was altering your mind, making you say those things about humans, and us ruling them." Dante and Vergil looked confused, and asked Dominic, "How did you do that without using one of your demon weapons? You would need an angel specialized weapon to do a high level cleansing like that." Dominic replied, "You two follow Mother's fighting path, but I follow Father's fighting path. Mother would kill demons and turn their souls into different weapons. However Father merely killed the demons and absorbed all of their power into his sword, increasing its power greatly. That is what I have different sword abilities. However that is a long and complicated discussion for a different time. Lets go home brothers." And with that Dominic stabbed the ground and teleported Dante, Cat, Vergil and himself back to Sparda's old abandoned mansion. "Lets get to work on rebuilding the place everyone. We will need it if we are going to make a base of operations for The Order, and ourselves after all." And with those words in their minds the group began rebuilding the mansion.

Eight months later, Dante, Vergil, Cat, and Dominic, with the help of the surviving members of the Order successfully managed to completely rebuild and restore Sparda's mansion. Everyone, except for Dominic were stunned when a secret underground cave system was discovered under the mansion, which Dominic claimed the Order could easily use for their headquarters. Shortly after the headquarters were completed and everyone got settled in Dominic approached Dante and Vergil and said to them, "You two need practice. Come with me, we are having a spar." Those words caught everyone's attention. The three sons of Sparda were going to fight? No-one in the headquarters wanted to miss even a second of the fight. Everyone travelled to the underground sparring ring and prepared to witness an incredible fight. As they all watched the sons of Sparda drew their swords and got into fighting positions. Dominic said in a loud clear voice, "In this fight you two will have to work together and try and defeat me. try to make it interesting little brothers!" And with those words the fight began. Dante grew Ebony and Ivory and unleashed a hell storm of hot lead towards Dominic while vergil charged at Dominic at incredible speeds. Dominic's sword glew a bright green and the air around him shimmered. When the shimmer disappeared all of the bullets Dante shot at Dominic lay on the ground, each cut in half. Dominic's other sword flashed forward and he began blocking every single slash Vergil made at Dominic. As they all watched Dante charged in as well and began attacking Dominic. However his attacks too were all parried, dodged, or deflected. Dominic said in the middle of the fight, "Your stances are sloppy, your attacks are off balance, and you are still not fighting in sync. Let me show you how to fight, little brothers." And with that said Dominic began going on the attack. He knocked Dante back, and slammed Vergil in between the eyes with the pommel of his blade. Vergil stumbled back and was immediately punched in the chest hard by Dominic sending him flying back. Dante charged forward, but was interrupted by a sword through the gut, as Dominic stabbed forward was then spartan kicked in the chest by Dominic sending him flying back as well. As Dominic and Vergil recovered Dominic stood waiting for them in the middle of the snarled in frustration and drew Alastor. He charged forward and tried to Dominic, however he missed as Dominic leaned back slightly, causing Dante's swing to fall a millimeter short of his target. Dante got even more frustrated as Dominic repeatedly dodged his and Vergil's attacks. Finally frustrated beyond their limits Dante and Vergil activated their Devil Triggers. Dominic frowned as he looked at his brothers. "This fight isnt even worth either of my triggers. I am bored." And with those words hanging in the air, Dominic's swords began glowing a brilliant white light that filled the arena. When the light dissipated Dominic was standing there with his swords sheathed and his brothers unconscious at his feet. He sighed as he walked away, going to lean on the wall waiting for his brothers to awaken. When they did, they looked up at him. "How the fuck did you destroy us that easily in combat Dominic? How strong are you?" asked Dante. "I am as strong as Father was when he was my age, and I still have years to go before I hit my prime. As for how I have such overwhelming power, that answer lies with in my fighting style. The strength of every single creature, be it a Human, a Devil, or an Angel is sealed and contained within my two katanas here. That is how father got to be so overwhelmingly powerful. Every time he killed he got stronger and stronger. I have a slightly different technique that makes me even stronger than Father would be if he was at the amount of kills I had. You see. my swords have different styles. I have the dragon fire style that gives my strikes a burning cut, the cutting wind technique that makes my swords unbelievably sharp, the twisting eel technique that gives my blows an incredible fluidity. I have the crushing earth technique which gives my blows an unimaginable crushing strength, and unbreakable defense and guard, the unholy devil technique that gives my swords a virus like effect that saps the strength of my opponents whenever I cut them, and finally I have the divine angel technique, which is devastating against people I recognize as my enemy. I can limit these techniques' strengths if I do not want to kill my opponent so I can use these techniques whenever I want, against whoever I want, regardless of their strength levels." Dominic sighed as he looked at Dante and Vergil. "Listen to me you two. By no means is Father's and my fighting style stronger than you and mother's fighting style. Your fighting in all truth is much more adaptable, and changeable than mine. You two can change strategies and come up with new plans and adapt to situations in the middle of combat with you fighting style without much if any difficulties. However with my fighting style I am not able to adapt easily. That is why I have created my fighting style techniques. I am, or would forced to power through things with sheer brute strength and willpower, if things changed in the middle of a battle if not for my battle techniques. Your fighting styles are wiser, and much safer to use than mine is. In battle I am forced to rely heavily on my healing powers and regenerative rate." Dominic sighed and cracked his neck, back and shoulders. He got up from his leaning position from the wall, and walked over to the exit from the arena. "I want you two to meet me here tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp. Neither of you are using your swords correctly. You are trying to take your swords and force them into styles they're not meant to function in. I'll show you the correct sword styles tomorrow morning. Come alone you two, no one else can witness my teaching style.

Author's notes: So? What do you all think? Review, and let me know your thoughts!

Thanks all, Pyro.


End file.
